unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kal-El
Kal-El is counted among the last known male survivors of the extraterrestrial race known as the Kryptonians. Born as the son of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, the infant Kal was launched into deep space from the planet Krypton via a Kryptonian vessel ship to escape the brutal civil war enacted by the megalomaniac General Dru-Zod and the homicidal artificial intelligence the Brain-Interactive Construct which was tearing the planet apart via drilling into Krypton's core to inadvertently ignite a chain reaction which destroyed the planet. Knocked off course, the vessel ship found its way to Earth where Kal would be safe. The vessel crashed into a cornfield in the isolated rural town of Smallville, Kansas. There he was found by motorists Jonathan and Martha Kent who were passing by when the shock-wave of the ship's impact caused them to haft to pull over. Curious, they checked the crash site to find the mysterious alien vessel and the sleeping infant inside. Overcome with love, Martha picked up the baby Kal and was even more impressed when the baby Kal clasped his strong had around her finger and effortlessly broke it with his grip. Hearing sirens, the Kents immediately flee with baby Kal. Demeanor Appearance Paraphernalia Relationships Rogues Gallery Powers & Abilities Powers * Solar-Empowered Kryptonian Physiology: Kal's Kryptonian body draws its strength from Earth's living star Sol. This attribute is an inherent aspect of his Kryptonian biology. His cells absorb and metabolize the energy of Sol; strengthening his tissues, his bones, and his senses and heightening other bodily faculties. Each cell is a veritable living solar battery; storing and flourishing with solar energy to fuel and strengthen his body's functions and faculties. Direct exposure to sunlight allows him to reach his maximum potential quicker and easier as well as allows him to push past his usual physical limits easier than he would while in sunlight-deprived environments. ** Virtual Invulnerability: *** Accelerated Regeneration: **** Longevity: ** Super Strength: Kal's muscles and tendons are strengthened by the solar energy flourishing in his cells; endowing him with dramatically enhanced physical strength in comparison to terrestrial creatures on Earth. As in homo sapiens, Kal's strength increased as his body and musclemass matured as he reached adulthood; increasing by 2,000 lbs - 1 ton - every year. By age 21, Kal could bench press 42,000 lbs; 21 tons. Upon reaching his prime relative to Kryptonians - age 50 - Kal could bench press 100,000 lbs; 50 tons. Kal pulls punches during attacks to prevent unnecessary injury or death to opponent and to avoid any immediate infrastructure damage. *** Super Leaping: ** Super Speed: Kal's speed is accelerated by the solar energy flourishing in his cells; allowing him to propel himself at speeds surpassing any non-commercial vehicle. While he can reach intense speeds on foot, his fastest velocity can only be achieved while airborne. While he is not of the same league as Speed Force Speedsters, Kal's speed is sufficient to outrun any pursuer or catch any fleeing opponent; Speedsters being the exception in both cases. His speed increased by 48 mph each year. By age 21, he could run at 1,008 mph; Mach-1.31,375. By age 50, his maximum velocity is 2,400 mph; Mach-3.127,977. *** Super Reflexes: ** Super Stamina: *** Enhanced Lung Capacity: ** Super Vision: *** X-Ray Vision: *** Telescopic Vision: *** Microscopic Vision: ** Heat Vision: *** Solar Flare: ** Super Hearing: ** Flight: Most impressive and spectacular of Kal's abilities is his power to suspend the force of the Earth's gravity through a combination of his summoning of the Sun's gravity to ascend him skyward as well as his subsequent power to suspend and manipulate his own gravity matrix to exert himself through the air in any direction or to merely levitate in place. This power manifested in Kal at age 33 shortly before he became Superman. Through sheer force of will, Kal can fly through the air at supersonic speeds and reach altitudes that allow him to even break orbit and fly into outer space if he needs to. With his accelerated reflexes, he can maneuver through the air easily even while moving at blurring speeds. This suspension of his gravity also extends to his super strength to a limited degree; allowing him to lift immense objects without them crumbling under their own weight by suspending their gravity force and then exerting his enhanced muscle power to lift them. Abilities * Experienced Hand-to-hand Combatant: Vulnerabilities * Kryptonite: * Dead Stars: * Extreme Physical Trauma: * Psychological Distress: * Mind Control: * Oxygen Deprivation: * Sunlight Deprivation: * Magic: * Kryptonium: Category:Aliens